1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to machinery for punching holes and more particularly to the field of electric circuitry for operating magnetic repulsion punches. Still more particularly the present invention relates to the use of a resonant circuit for creating an electromotive force utilizing the coil of a magnetic repulsion punch to provide the impulse to operate such a punch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic repulsion punches historically have been utilized for multiple operations for punching holes in flat plates such as printed circuit boards. Repetitive operation of such devices generally requires that a magnetic punch be operated by a triggering or switching system that repeatedly directs electricity through the coil of the magnetic punch at the proper time. Switching systems in recent prior art systems have required the use of very large power transistors which supply a high current pulse directly to the coil of a magnetic repulsion punch. Control of this operation is generally provided through a logic control input to the gate of the transistor.
This known method of providing and controlling the application of power to a magnetic punch demands large and very expensive transistors and generates large quantities of waste heat. Not only do such high heat losses waste energy, but transistors capable of handling the high currents necessary to operate some magnetic punches are scarce and frequently very expensive.